The Good, The Bad, and The Tailor
by Little Bear - Gul Occett
Summary: Garak is kidnapped, by Gul Dukat, while returning to DS9 from a meeting in Cardassian space with the Cardassian resistance movement. Will Doctor Bashir be able to rescue him? - Prequel to a Slash piece


**The Good, The Bad, and The Tailor**

**by Gul Occett**

* * *

**TITLE:** The Good, The Bad, and The Tailor

**AUTHOR:** [Gul Occett][1]

**CODES:** G/B, Du

**RATING:** PG

**SUMMARY:** Garak is kidnapped, by Gul Dukat, while returning to DS9 from a meeting in Cardassian space with the Cardassian resistance movement. Will Doctor Bashir be able to rescue him?

**DISCLAIMER:** Paramount owns Star Trek, DS9, and the characters.

This story was written for personal amusement and should not be taken as intended copyright infringement.

**COMMENTS:** This is not a romance story, so the boys don't get any action' in this one. Sorry! And despite the title, it's not a parody or a comedy. Thanks as always to Melissa for being kind enough to beta this for me.

Visit my website @ [http://members.aol.com/guloccett/writing/bear.htm][2]

**ARCHIVE: **ASC is fine, anyone else please ask.

* * *

**The Good, The Bad, and The Tailor**

**by Gul Occett**

Garak turned his shuttle around to head back to DS9 after just ending another meeting with the Cardassian resistance movement deep inside Cardassian space. 'This venture is very risky on my part, but if I can help liberate Cardassia from Dominion rule then it's worth it,' Garak thought. 'The resistance definitely needs a liaison to the Federation, and I'm the most logical choice.' 'Subspace communication between the resistance and the Federation would be easily detected, but a single Federation shuttle equipped with a Romulan cloaking device has managed to get me to Cardassia and back safely so far, so in all likelihood this trip won't be any different.'

'If Doctor Bashir had his way he'd be with me right now,' Garak thought, 'and the last thing that I need right now is to be distracted by him from my job. I go through this on every trip, but it's never been able to calm my nerves. I know that Dukat is after me. Dukat has been trying to find a valid reason to interrogate and execute me for years, and if I were caught helping out the resistance on Cardassia then that certainly would be enough reason to do so.'

'It really isn't hard to come up with a host of possible reasons for his hatred. It may be because I once worked for the Obsidian Order. Or that I once was the protege of Enabran Tain. The fact that I was the one to interrogate Dukat's father certainly did nothing to further his affection for me. And there's the fact that I was exiled and am considered a traitor to Cardassia.' 

Garak let out a frustrated sigh before continuing his analysis. 'If Dukat ever hated me before, the feelings were magnified tenfold when I started actively helping the Federation and the resistance,' he finally concluded.

'And when it comes down to it, I am a traitor to Cardassia at least to Cardassia as it is now. One must ask themselves, not 'Am I worthy of Cardassia?' But, 'Is Cardassia worthy of me?' 'If you say no to that, then you must do everything you can to change it. That's why I'm doing all this.'

'It's only a matter of time before Dukat finds out that I have a cloaked ship. Cardassian security has always been excellent, and these missions are hard to accomplish even with my training from the Order. After the Dominion came security measures increased dramatically, so it's somewhat a minor miracle that I've managed to be successful so far. As the resistance grows, so does word that I'm the one who is the courier of messages between them and the Federation. The odds that someone will be caught, and end up revealing that increase as more people become involved.'

As if on cue Garak received a message from the computer stating that there were three Keldon class warships approaching his position.

"Federation shuttle, de-cloak and prepare to be boarded or we will destroy you," came the commanding voice of Gul Dukat over the COMM.

'I'm not giving up without a fight,' Garak decided, and headed off toward Federation space at the maximum speed the shuttle was capable of. It was a futile effort, he knew, but he would not just willingly turn himself over to his worst enemy without at least attempting to get away.

******

"Follow the warp signature," Dukat ordered.

"Which one Sir? We detected three all headed in different directions," Damar answered.

"Then split up and follow all three; we do have three ships," Dukat responded in a condescending tone. "One of them leads to the ship that holds the leader of this pitiful resistance, and we must find it." 

Dukat was sure that the person in question was Garak, but he didn't want to say as much and then appear a fool in front of his men if he were proven wrong. It would be best to just save that little surprise for them later if they hadn't figured it out for themselves yet. Once he had proof that it was Garak then he would do everything in his power to destroy him. Exile is no longer an appropriate punishment for his crimes.

******

Garak changed his course heading when he noticed that one of the Keldon class ships had picked up his real trail. He duplicated his triple warp signature trick, hoping it would fool them again- at least for a few moments.

******

"The middle one is the right trail Sir," Damar informed his superior.

"Very well, lay in a pursuit course and engage at maximum warp," Dukat ordered.

They overtook Garak's shuttle quickly and fired a few warning shots when they approached his position. Thanks to the Dominion they were able to detect cloaked ships that were in close proximity.

******

Two guards roughly drug an unconscious Garak into a dimly lit interrogation chamber. A metal chair and a computer console occupied the center of the octagon-shaped room. The walls were dark gray, and the archways of the room's two exits were angled oddly. One of the exits led back out into the main corridor and the other to another corridor where detention cells were located. After the room was secured Garak was injected with a drug that woke him back up.

"Process him," Dukat said amusedly.

The guards nodded in acknowledgement and slammed Garak into a wall and proceeded to remove his clothing by cutting it off. They slammed him to the floor and ran a retinal scan with a small hand-held device that emitted amber light. When the scan was completed a record of Garak appeared on the console. The guards each grasped an arm almost piercing the skin, and yanked him back up off the floor. They attached a set of cuffs to his wrists and fastened it to a device hanging from the ceiling. A bright light, attached to a long mechanical arm, raised up and shined brightly into Garak's face forcing him to squint.

"You are dismissed," Dukat said to the guards. They nodded and went out into the corridor.

******

"You have the right to refuse to answer my questions, but such refusal may be construed as a sign of guilt," Dukat said.

"Guilt is determined prior to apprehending the suspect," Garak responded informatively.

"Are you admitting to your guilt?"

Garak gave Dukat a false smile.

"Would you care to make a confession?"

The grin on Garak's face changed to one of genuine amusement. 'Does he really expect me to confess?' he asked himself.

"Do you deny all knowledge of your crime?" Dukat asked in a slightly irritated voice.

When he still didn't receive a response Dukat continued in a more relaxed manner, "Don't you wish to know what your crime is?"

"In customary Cardassian jurisprudence the charges aren't announced until the trial," Garak responded.

Dukat barely managed to restrain himself from smacking Garak across the face. At this point he didn't want to appear to be anything but calm and patient. He didn't want to respond in anger to Garak's comments without Garak doing the same. He had expected the usual spiteful quips, which would lead to a heated argument, but he had certainly not received that. 

"Your conviction will prove to Cardassia that you were wrong to oppose us. Redeem yourself in the eyes of Cardassia, Garak, and make your confession."

Garak remained silent, focusing on Dukat in an attempt to ignore the bright light searing his vision.

'Why is Garak keeping so quiet?' Dukat pondered. 'Perhaps he has grown soft living among those Terrans for so long, and he fears he would give away his secrets.' 'No, that is doubtful. It's one thing to say such things as insults, but it would be foolish to actually think so low of Garak. He's always been a formidable enemy and underestimating him like that would be a serious error.'

"Have you grown soft living among Terrans for so long tailor? Perhaps you fear you'll give away your secrets if you respond."

Garak's response was the same silent study of Dukat's profile.

'Perhaps this is a contest of will- to see who will be the first to break. It will not be me, Dukat though with finality. Dukat sat down in the chair opposite Garak's position. He looked intently at his captive, a grin slowly expanding to consume the entire lower half of his face. 'I can sit here longer than you tailor,' he told Garak with his eyes.

******

Julian paced the docking ring with a quick nervous gait waiting for his friend's return. He knew that Garak shouldn't be back for another hour yet, but he just hadn't been able to keep himself away any longer. He knew that Garak's mission was very important, but he couldn't help but wish that it had either been someone else's or that he could have at least convinced Garak to let him go with him. He really admired Garak's love of Cardassia, and his willingness to risk so much for her redemption. That did nothing to ease the worry he felt during his friend's absence though. This time in particular things just felt wrong.

******

Hours past and neither man uttered a single syllable. Dukat was beginning to tire of this game, and he shifted his hand so that one of his fingers rested over a button on a control panel built into the chair he was sitting on. Weyoun was watching the exchange closely from Cardassia Prime on a monitor they were transmitting a signal to, and he knew that the Vorta's fascination for this stage of the game would soon be gone, if it already wasn't. He gently pressed the button down setting the agonizer to the lowest pain setting and watched Garak's reaction intently. Not even a single muscle moved on the tailor's face. Dukat pressed another button turning the agonizer on. A tiny flicker of pain showed in the ex-interrogators eyes for a brief moment before he drew it back inside himself. Dukat's expression changed to a grin of amusement.

'So tailor,' Dukat thought to himself, 'you are not immune to pain, as the Order would have liked us to think of their operatives. How great it will be to go down as the man who broke the protegee of Enabran Tain. Tales of my deeds are certainly growing,' Dukat mused. He pressed a button advancing the pain setting to the next level.

Garak was prepared this time, and he made sure that his expression didn't change. Dukat *wanted* a reaction from him, and he had no intention of giving him one. He might be without certain devices that he had been given to deal with situations like this, but he had learned quite a few useful things in the past about how to deal with such things. He wouldn't give Dukat the benefit of getting a physical or vocal reaction out of him.

Garak focused his mind on Doctor Bashir and all the lunches they had shared with each other over the years. One of the most charming features of the Doctor's personality was his absurd idea of what good literature was. But at least his tastes matched his ideals like Cardassians do for the most part, Garak reflected. He smiled when he remembered the Doctor's reaction when they had first met.

Dukat turned the pain setting up several levels when he saw Garak smile. Is he insane? Dukat asked himself briefly when he still got no reaction from the tailor. What kind of man smiles at you when you have him in an interrogation chamber and are in the process of using one of the most painful torture devices The Cardassian Union has to offer? An insane one, was the only answer that Dukat thought of that he was willing to accept. He turned the agonizer up again.

Garak fought the urge to cry out when the next wave of pain hit his body as the agonizer was turned up. He didn't quite manage to hold back a slightly pained look, but he quickly masked it with an expressionless gaze at Dukat. He returned his thoughts back to Doctor Bashir.

******

Julian stormed out of Captain Sisko's office in rage. 'I can't believe they're not even going to do anything about this!' he fumed as he looked around ops for Jadzia.

When he saw her he gave her a piercing stare, "Come on, we're going to get a drink."

"Um- I'm on duty Julian," she responded hesitantly the shock and worry apparent on her normally placid face. "What happened?"

"I don't care if you are on duty- let's go."

Captain Sisko had followed Julian out of his office and he nodded approvingly to Dax when she glanced up at him.

She quickly rose from her seat and led Julian to the turbolift.

******

Garak had his eyes shut tightly trying to force the pain he felt away. Perhaps he should say something, he thought. Not any secrets of course, but allowing Dukat to have his petty squabble would make him stop the pain for a while at least. No, Garak decided. That's exactly what he wants. He wants to break me, and he shall not. If I start talking now then there's always the chance, no matter how remote, that I will not stop.

Dukat's amused expression returned when he saw the look of anguish on Garak's face. 'It's only a matter of time now,' he assured himself. 'Just a little while longer and he'll tell me everything I want to know.' 'Elim Garak, the protegee of Enabran Tain, friend of the Federation, enemy of the state of Cardassia, brought to justice for his traitorous acts by Gul Dukat.' He turned the agonizer up again.

******

"You have to help me," Julian said desperately giving Jadzia a pitiful look. 

"If I did, what would you want me to do?"

"Just help me take a shuttle and get away. You wouldn't have to come with me. In fact that wouldn't be wise at all. There's no reason for you to risk your career over this as well."

"I don't know about this Julian."

"We can't just leave him out there Jadzia! Something's happened to him, I just know it!"

"You don't think it's possible he just decided to stay on Cardassia a little longer this time?"

"No, he wouldn't. The information that he gives to the resistance and brings back to us from them is very important. He wouldn't delay its arrival for a personal reason like that- not when it comes to the survival of Cardassia."

"Well, you know him a lot better than I do, so I suppose that's true."

"We can't leave him there no matter what Starfleet has said Jadzia."

"I know that. He's your friend and our ally. I don't understand why they won't just let us take the Defiant after him."

"They said they couldn't risk a 'confrontation' with the Dominion over a possible Cardassian spy who wasn't even a citizen of the Federation."

Jadzia nodded silently in response.

"Even after all Garak's done to help us throughout the war, they still think he's a threat to Federation security. But that was probably just an excuse to not get involved."

"They can certainly be good at that," Jadzia responded with a sigh.

"So, you'll help me then?"

"Yes, but I'm going with you."

"You can't! You don't have to risk your career over this. Besides, I'll need you here to cover my warp trail when I leave."

"How do you plan on finding him, and then getting him back when you do?"

"Well, as far as finding him I've already got that covered. When he first started helping the resistance I surgically implanted a tracking device inside him that he could activate if he were ever captured."

Jadzia gave him a nod of approval.

"And as far as retrieving him well I'd have to convince them that I have something even more valuable than they consider Garak."

******

Garak failed to hold back a scream of anguish as the agonizer was turned up even higher. Instead of dwelling on having to remain quiet Garak returned his thoughts to his friend, the good Doctor Bashir.

The only word that Dukat could make out was 'Julian.' The room echoed with Garak's cries of pain and Dukat's triumphant laughter.

******

Julian set out after Garak, with Jadzia at ops hiding the signals coming from the shuttle as he left.

It didn't take long for Julian to pick up the signal from Garak's tracking device, and he set a course using the signal as his guide.

******

Dukat looked at Garak with renewed admiration at the man's strength and endurance. He had seen many Cardassians crack under far less. He was starting to entertain the possibility that perhaps Garak couldn't be broken when the subject of his thoughts passed out from the pain. He shut off the agonizer, and ordered the guards to come back into the room.

"Take him to one of the detention cells, and inform me the moment he wakes up," Dukat ordered viciously.

******

Julian stared intently at the console waiting for the scanners to pick up a ship, and after a while his persistence paid off. Three Keldon Class Warships appeared on the screen when he activated the visual display. He couldn't hold back a shudder of fear.

******

"Are you questioning the Founders judgment on this matter Dukat?" Weyoun asked.

'Yes, of course I am,' Dukat thought. He hid is true feelings with a seductive smile and responded, "I was only attempting to understand the reasoning behind this."

"The Founders are wise, and I don't expect you to always understand them. But I do expect you to obey them."

"Sir," Damar said fretfully, "We've detected a Federation shuttle at the edge of sensor range."

Dukat abruptly cut off the transmission with Weyoun.

'I can't believe that Vorta expects me to send Garak back to the Federation,' Dukat thought in anger. 'It's never been innocent until proven guilty where Cardassian justice is concerned. That's such a Federation ideal.' 

'We must ensure good diplomatic relations,' Dukat repeated sarcastically to himself.

"Federation shuttle, prepare to receive a passanger," Dukat announced over the COMM. 

Julian lowered the shields on his shuttle. 'Fighting them would be suicide,' he thought. 'It's best to just listen for now and then put his plan into action when opportunity arose.'

To Julian's complete astonishment Garak was transported aboard his shuttle when he lowered the shields and the three Cardassian ships turned around and left the area. Julian put a tractor beam on Garak's shuttle and set his own shuttle on autopilot on a course heading back to DS9.

He took the still unconscious Garak to the back of the shuttle, and managed to put him into one of the beds. He performed some medical scans and administered a drug that would help Garak's nervous system recover from the torture he had endured, and sat by his sleeping friend keeping watch.

'He'll be alright,' the Doctor assured himself. 'He's probably been through a lot worse than what Dukat did to him.' Julian sat watching Garak intently keeping an eye out for any sign of distress.

'When Garak was going through withdraw symptoms from that device the Obsidian Order put in his head, he survived that and he'll survive this. But I hate seeing him like this.'

******

"Just relax, don't try to get up," Bashir said when Garak awoke partway through the return trip.

"My dear doctor," Garak said as pleasantly as he could manage while attempting to sit up. "I assure you I'm perfectly-" Garak stopped in mid-sentence and clutched his head with both hands when everything around him seemed to be spinning.

Julian gently pushed Garak back into a laying position and pinned him there by the shoulders with his hands.

"Garak, I said don't try to get up. I'm your doctor. Listen to me."

When Garak recovered enough to be able to do so he smiled fondly up at the Doctor. "Doctor, restraint is not necessary. I will not try to sit up again," Garak said with a light chuckle that caused his head to hurt again.

Julian withdrew his hands and sat back in his chair. "What did they do to you?"

"What do you think they did to me Doctor?"

"Garak, are you even capable of answering questions?" Julian asked in amusement.

"Do you really want to hear the sordid details?"

"If you told me, It probably wouldn't be the truth anyway."

"My dear Doctor, you surprise me. Everything I've ever told you is the truth."

"You've said that once before."

"Then you know I spoke the truth."

"You didn't say anything," Julian said with a laugh.

"Exactly doctor," Garak said with a large smile on his face.

Julian shook his head with a grin trying to figure out what hidden message Garak had just sent him.

**~The End~**

* * *

**All constructive criticism is welcome. Please send your comments to **[**guloccett@aol.com**][3]

   [1]: mailto:GulOccett@aol.com
   [2]: http://members.aol.com/guloccett/writing/bear.htm
   [3]: mailto:guloccett@aol.com?Subject=DS9.Newlywed.Game.Feedback



End file.
